islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand's Perfect Christmas
Ferdinand's Perfect Christmas is the first seventh series episode. Synopsis Ferdinand decides to be dressed up as father christmas. Plot It was winter on Sodor and the engines were very busy and excited. Like every year, the fat controller holds and engine carol party for all the engines. The last time they had a carol party, James let off steam. Ferdinand likes to tease James about it, but he doesn't anymore as he had work to do on Misty Island. On the day before Christmas, Ferdinand was working with Dash on Misty Island, but Old Wheezy didn't want to work. He coughed and spluttered. "Old Wheezy, it's the holidays," Ferdinand scolded. "Stop coughing -" "Right now." Dash finished. Ferdinand's frown was replaced with a proud smile and he used his catchphrase "that's right". Old Wheezy stopped spluttering and went to work at once. Just then, Ferdinand's smile was turned upside-down. He remembered how the fat controller dressed up as Father Christmas for the past ten years, but now he wanted to be dressed up too. Bash chuffed in, his cheeks red. "Hello Ferdinand, what's wrong?" Ferdinand looked at Bash anxiously and sighed. He explained everything. Bash chuckled. "If you want, I could take you - " he started. "To the steamworks right - " Dash continued. "Now." Bash finished. Ferdinand flushed and looked as if he was nodding. "Yes please. If you don't mind." Later, at the steamworks, the workmen were giving Gordon a fresh new coat of paint, and so was Toby and Henrietta. Ferdinand waited patiently as the workmen finished the final three brush strokes. One of them exmained him carefully and nodded. He told Gordon to wait a while before going back to shunting. Gordon was feeling excited than impatient, which gave the workmen a puzzled look on their face. After three minutes, the paint was dry and Gordon set off on his way. Victor gasped when he saw Ferdinand red-cheeked, but he smiled. "Welcome my friend," he said kindly. "What can I do for you?" Ferdinand explained everything to Victor and he understood carefully, but his smile turned upside-down. Just then, James puffed in with the fat controller in his cab. His words were blunt. "Ferdinand, what are you doing here?" he boomed. "I have told you to work at the smelters yard with 'Arry and Bert, but they have been waiting for hours." Victor sighed. "Sir, let me explain, you see, Ferdinand wants to dress up as Santa - I mean, Father Christmas this year since you've done it for only ten years. He really wants a change this Christmas, if you don't mind." Kevin rolled over with a paint can of red paint for James and gasped at Ferdinand, looking awful. "Boss, I mean Ferdinand - " he started, but the fat controller interupted. "I agree with your explaination Victor, but it might take all night for him to get ready. Engines don't even wear clothes. I don't know what else to do about it." he said sadly. Kevin rolled forward and backward a little bit, swinging his hook as if he had a hand to wave in the air. "I know boss - I mean sir!" he called excitedly. "He could be painted in Father Christmas colors so he can be him this year. I think we had the right colors! Can I go check boss?" Victor smiled and told Kevin he could check while the fat controller pondered over the thought and nodded. Kevin came back with the right colors. The fat controller agreed "I will accept it," he said happily. He clapped and cheered, nearly knocking James' driver off the cab. "I'm sorry, Mario." he said to James's driver and cheered one last time. James blew the longest and loudest whistle ever, making his cheeks as red as his paintwork. He then puffed away, so excited. Kevin laughed and gently placed the cans on the ground. Victor smiled approvingly. It took a long time than expected, but at long last, he was ready. He got a good polish and fresh oil. "After the party, do you want your old color back or would you rather keep your color?" Victor asked before Ferdinand left. Ferdinand smiled. "I think, " he said, "This is perfect - for a month or two." At the beginning of the party, the children began to sing and the engines were excited. James was so excited, he thought his boiler would burst. Everyone laughed and the fat controller made an annoucement. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our very good friend - Ferdinand as Father Christmas!!!" he called. As Ferdinand chuffed in, the crowd let off a defence roar of cheers. "You look - " Dash began. "Very handsome." Bash finished. "That's right." James finished suddenly. He then gasped and flushed. Ferdinand laughed and the singing continued. The party was a great sucess. Afterwards, Ferdinand went back to the steamworks, just as Victor went into the sheds where he slept with Kevin. "Thanks for helping me be Father Christmas this year," he said cheerfully. "I'd really enjoyed it." Victor yawned and smiled. His eyes stayed opened for a while, but then got heavy. "You're welcome my friend," he said sleepily. "Good night." And he went to sleep. Ferdinand smiled. "Good night Victor," he whispered. He then looked at Kevin. "Good night Kevin." "Good night boss, I mean Ferdinand." Kevin looked at Victor. "Good night boss." Victor opened his eyes. "Good night Kevin." And he went back to sleep. Kevin went to sleep too. Ferdinand puffed away to Brendam Docks.He was coupled to five freight cars and Cranky was unloading presents from the boat. Then, dockworkers loaded them in and off he went. First, he delivered the presents to Knapford, Secondly he delivered them to Peel Godred Station, Thirdly he delivered them to Ulfstead Castle, Finally, he delivered them to Great Waterton and lastly, he delivered them to Wellsworth. By Christmas Morning, the presents were opened and the engines woke up. Ferdinand was proud to be Father Christmas, and I think this was the best Christmas ever, don't you? Trivia *This episode marks the first of several things: **The first time James has ever finish the sentence. **The second time Kevin drops paint cans carefully. First time being "Toby's New Whistle". **The first time Ferdinand gets a new coat. **The second time Toby and Heneritta have a new coat of paint. First time being "James in a Mess". *When the narrator says "James was so excited, he thought his boiler was going to brust.", you should see James is right next to Gordon. Goofs *James's driver should've just told Sir Topham Hatt to be careful. *When the camera pans to Ferdinand with his new coat, Sir Topham Hatt is next to him. He shouldn't go near trains as of he should get hurt. Category:Christmas Theme